whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
Spetsnaz vs. Green Beret
Spetsnaz vs. Green Beret is the 6th episode of the 1st season of the TV Show Deadliest Warrior. It pitted the American Green Beret against the Russian Spetsnaz. In the end, the Spetsnaz came out on top. Weapons Spetsnaz Team: '''Sonny Puzikas and Maxim Franz '''Green Beret Team: '''Matt Anderson and Sgt. George Gomez Simulation '''Overall Winner: Spetsnaz Battle Green Berets Spetsnaz The battle begins in the remains of a completely abandoned city. The Spetsnaz squad makes their way to a building blocked by a locked gate. One of the Spetsnaz busts the lock with the butt of his AK74 Carbine and opens the gate to let his fellow soldiers in. Meanwhile, the Green Beret approaches from another part of the city and enters from a different gate. The Green Beret leader carefully walks up to a door and throws his M67 grenade through the broken window. It explodes, causing panic and confusion for the Spetsnaz soldiers inside. He quickly makes his way in and kills the first Spetsnaz man he sees with his M4A1 Carbine. . One of his soldiers walks with him into a room, only to be shot by a Spetsnaz and his Saiga Shotgun. . The leader quickly reacts and kills him with his Carbine. . Two other Green Berets enter a hallway, unaware that the Spetsnaz commander and two of his soldiers are nearby. One enters the hallway and gets in a gunfight with one of the Green Berets. The other one sneaks up to the entrance of the room the Spetsnaz soldier is in and throws another grenade inside. The explosion throws the Spetsnaz man out and kills him. . The two Green Berets make their way to another room, where they hear another Spetsnaz soldier trying to scare them away with gunfire. One jumps in and kills him with his Mossberg Shotgun. . Meanwhile, the Spetsnaz leader, now on his own, waits crouched beneath a window while an unaware Green Beret looks for him. When he passes by, the Spetsnaz commander quickly gets up and shoots him with his AK74 Carbine. . He turns around and kills another Green Beret that was attempting to sneak up on him. . He gently kicks the dead soldier to ensure that he was killed, then exits the room. He sees another Green Beret entering the hallway and kills him before he gets a chance to respond. . The Green Beret leader enters the hallway just in time to see his last comrade get killed. He tries to shoot the Spetsnaz commander, but the commander manages to run into another room before getting hit. The Green Beret leader enters the room and spots the Spetsnaz leader trying to hide. The Green Beret leader gets an idea and shoots out all the lights in the room with his M4A1 Carbine, leaving the Spetsnaz leader in the dark. The Green Beret leader puts on his night vision goggles and pulls out his Beretta Pistol. The Spetsnaz leader readies his Carbine, but the Green Beret leader fires wildly at him and shoots the gun out of his hands. Without a firearm, the Spetsnaz leader tries to escape into the next room. The Green Beret leader takes several more shots, but is unable to hit the Spetsnaz. The Spetsnaz finds himself in a boiler room and a dead end. He turns around to see the Green Beret enter the room with his E-Tool held loosely at his side. Both then draw their melee weapons, the Green Beret his E-Tool and the Spetsnaz one Ballistic Knife. The Green Beret begins to frantically swing and manages to knock the knife out of the Spetsnaz's hands. He charges at the Spetsnaz and slams him into a wall. The Spetsnaz leader tries to push him away, but is constantly pushed into walls. He forces the E-Tool up to the Green Beret leader's neck, and the two get into a final struggle. The Green Beret gets the upper hand and knocks the Spetsnaz leader to the floor. The Spetsnaz kicks the Green Beret away, giving himself enough time to pull out a spare Ballista Knife tucked away in his boot. The Green Beret prepares to swing his E-Tool, but the Spetsnaz presses a button on the knife. The blade shoots out from the handle and flies into the Green Beret's neck. The Green Beret leader slowly falls to the ground. The Spetsnaz leader gets up and watches the Green Beret leader weakly fidget before laying motionless. . He yells "Ya Spetsnaz!" ("I am Spetsnaz" in Russian) and quips "No one will ever defeat us" in Russian to the dead Green Beret before leaving the room.